Blood and Betrayal
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 2*//She was cold. As cold as ice in his arms and Heero swallowed not wanting to believe anything negative. Relena was going to live! She wasn't going to leave him. She couldn't. He wouldn't allow it to happen, no matter what the costs were..... // R
1. ~*~Prologue/Chapter 1~*~In Dreams/Troubl...

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing.......  
Dedication: To all you readers and you reviewers........  
  
  
~*~Blood and betrayal~*~  
  
  
~**~Prologue~**~  
  
*In dreams*  
  
The young girl laid on the lap of Lady Une as Relena reached and gently caressed her blood stained cheek, smearing the fresh blood from the middle of the cheek to her jawline. The girl sighed lightly and then coughed as more gushed from the open wound in her chest.  
  
Blood began to pool around Une's and Relena's legs, but they didn't care, all they cared about was making sure that the young girl survived. Something sounded to Relena's right. Foot crushing stone as they walked into the destroyed control room. Relena's head swung towards the door and she spotted Heero standing there.  
  
' Heero.... '  
  
Heero looked tired, but his eyes portrayed anger and hate as he squinted them against the harsh glare of the bright white light that the large blank screen across the room exposed so he could get a better look of the two women and the girl on the ground.  
  
Relena watched as Heero lifted a gun and pointed it straight at Mariemaia. She tensed and waited for the shot to echoed throughout the dead silent room, but, none came. Only the sound of him cocking back hammer, and making sure his aim was correct as he shuffled his feet slightly.  
  
Lady Une blinked and watched Heero's hard and expressionless features as he took a small step back from them. Relena looked down at MarieMaia and noticed that the girl needed medical attention and fast. Heero felt his eyes droop, but he forced them open, he had to complete his mission; his last mission that just might save the world and the colonies....  
  
Heero blinked, " I'll relieve you of your pain.... ", he mumbled loudly.  
  
Mariemaia smiled a weak smile at him and closed her eyes as she nodded her thanks, " I thank you.... ", she whispered.  
  
There was a loud click that echoed on and on to Relena's ears and she blinked, unaware of what to expcet next. Mariemaia let out a sigh of relief as her head slumped against her chest and as her small face took on a peaceful look. Relena brought her attention to Heero and watched him as he swallowed thickly.  
  
" I've killed Mariemaia....I will never kill anyone, ever again...I don't....have to anymore... ", Heero's mumble ended off as a soft whisper as he stumbled and then pitched forward.  
  
Relena's eyes glazed over as tears quickly brimmed her eyes. She gasped aloud, jumped up, and ran to catch him. Heero's eyes snapped open and he quickly regained his balance. He swiftly crouched down to the ground and then sprang off it in a backflip.  
  
Relena halted to a stop and watched him in amazement, her eyes as wide as saucers. Heero lifted the gun and pointed it at her, his eyes never leaving her face as flames of pure anger and hatred reflected in his eyes. A sneer brought Heero's lips back as he cocked his head to the side and quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
Relena blinked and took a step back, completely taken offguard by what was happening. She suddenly remembered his promise of killing her. Relena shook her head hard, not wanting to believe it, and stared Heero in the eye. Heero closed his eyes and then pulled the trigger.   
  
The loud shot rang out and connected with something soft. A loud groan caused him to open his eyes and he watched as Relena brought a trembling hand up to cover the wound underneath her collarbone and just above her heart. She slowly slid to the ground, her life oozing rapidly from the cracks in her fingers as she applied more pressure to try and stop the bleeding. It only got worse.  
  
" Mission....complete.... ", a deep mumble came from across the room as the gun suddenly fell from Heero's hand to the ground.   
  
Relena lifted her head and watched through half hooded eyes as Heero stumbled and then pitched forward once again, his eyes slowly closing and his face finally at peace as he hit the ground. Relena's breathing was beginning to diminish and she had to take in short raspy gasps to collect air.  
  
Relena blinked and watched as all colour faded, soon to be followed closely by all light as she fell to the ground herself. The last thing she felt was her cheek scraping along the debris laying scattered on the ground and the last sounds that she had heard were the cries from Lady Une and the guards, as she fell into her eternal sleep forever....  
  
A sharp jab to the ribs was what snapped Relena from the dream. Her eyes snapped open and she found herslef staring up at the dark ceiling. She blinked and turned her head to the side to find herself staring into the sleeping face of Heero.  
  
' Only a dream.... ', Relena assured herself as she inhaled deeply.  
  
Heero's hair was slightly ruffled as his long, dark lashes laid on his cheeks. He sleep-flushed face made Relena smile and then giggle quietly as she reached out and brushed some hair from his eyes. Heero groaned lightly and opened an eye to find Relena watching him. He opened his other eye and then blinked, " Relena...what's wrong? "  
  
Relena shook her head and hugged the thin sheet closer to her body as if seeking comfort from it, " N-nothing, Heero. Don't worry. It was only a...d-dream... ", she assured him gently.  
  
Heero frowned, " Are you sure? "  
  
Relena nodded, " Yes. I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked so adorable while you were sleeping... "  
  
Heero snorted, ' Adorable?! I don't think so...since when have I ever looked adorable? '  
  
Relena laughed, " Heero, you're face is like an open book. I swear! You know you're adorable. Why deny it? ", she asked him with a wink.  
  
Heero sighed loudly, falsely exasperated. He reached out with a hand and smoothed away some strands of long hair that fell in front of Relena's face and tucked them behind her ear, " Please, will you tell me about your dream? ", Heero inquired softly.  
  
Relena closed her eyes against the memory of her loved one taking her life and then nodded hesitantly as she moved closer towards him. Heero wrapped an arm around her body and held her close to his own. Relena's warm breath fanned and caressed his bare chest and it sent a shiver down his spine as he pressed his lips to her forehead, which was slightly cold, for she was bathed in a light sweat.  
  
' Some dream...since when does a dream cause one to sweat in fear? ', Heero thought to himself in confusion.  
  
Relena snuggled against him and pressed her fingers to Heero's smooth chest. Heero sighed and then frowned as he rested his chin on the top of her head, " You aren't going to tell me, are you? ", he asked softly.  
  
Relena shook her head as she closed her eyes, " Not now...I don't want to break this moment... ", she whispered.  
  
A low rumble thundered in Heero's chest and Relena figured that he was laughing at her, but she didn't care, she only smiled, " In the morning, then? ", Heero asked.  
  
Relena nodded and mirrored his words, only in a much softer tone, " In the morning... "  
  
" Alright... ", Heero replied as he closed his eyes.  
  
" Alright... ", Relena mirrored his words again as she began to drift off.   
  
How was she going to explain the dreams to him? Would he even understand, or would he just laugh at her, and tell her that she's wacko?  
  
' Why do I have a bad feeling...that something's going to happen sooner or later? ', Relena's final thought went through her head as she finally fell asleep....  
  
  
  
~**~Chapter 1~**~  
  
~*~Trouble strikes~*~  
  
The young priest about the age of twenty-two walked down the aisle of the empty church with his hands behind his back and his head bowed deeply. His long dark brown braid swayed from side to side slowly, rubbing up against his back every now and then. It was all peaceful and quiet until their was a loud rumbling in the distance that shook the walls of the church.  
  
' Hm....must be a storm.... ', the priest thought as he wrinkled his nose and then scratched his chin.  
  
" Duo! Come...quick... ", a shrill breathless voice echoed off the walls of the church.  
  
The young priest known as Duo Maxwell, whirled around to watch as Hilde (whatever her last name is....) ran up to him, breathless. Hilde bent over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Duo lifted an eyebrow and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hilde lifted her head and then stood up to look at him, " Please...you gotta help....her.... ", she begged.  
  
Duo frowned deeply, " What? Who, Hilde. Tell me.... "  
  
" Baby Keiko! ", Hilde exclaimed, her dark eyes wide in panic.  
  
Duo's heart stopped as his deep cobalt blue eyes went wide, " Where is she? "  
  
" Trapped! Underneath some large bricks that fell from the side of the church... "  
  
Duo cursed loudly and then brushed past her in a dead run. Hilde followed closely, " Which side? ", Duo shouted over his shoulder as he shoved open the double front doors and then ran down the flight of stairs.  
  
Hilde watched him as he stumbled back a few steps, completely taken aback by the pie of large bricks that laid on the gorund, and on the small three year old girl. Hilde ran down the stairs and then gave Duo a small shove towards the pile of rubble.  
  
Duo groaned loudly and silently cursed God as he rushed over to the pile of rubble, " Heero's going to kill me! why weren't you watching her? ", he shouted as he began to pull off the bricks.  
  
" I tried! I wasn't in time, though. She was playing and it all happened so fast..... "  
  
Passerbyers gathered around and some even helped the priest. Hilde hugged her arms to her chest and slowly sank to the ground, sobbing silently. Sirens wailed in the distance as Duo grunted while lifting a large brick up. He looked down at it and noticed the blood smeared on the side as he chucked it to the side. Duo then looked down to find blood stained Platinum blonde hair that fanned out over the rocks.  
  
Duo bent over to scoop the little girl into his arms. The crowd cheered slightly for the fact that they had freed the small child. The wails of the sirens were now right behind him as he felt for a pulse.   
  
Duo found none....  
  
******  
  
Trowa Barton sighed lightly as he leaned his head back on the cushioned chair. He closed his eyes and a hand went over his face. Soft footsteps padded into the large study and then stopped in front of him. Trowa opened an eye to find Katherine Bloom staring down at him with an eyebrow cocked and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
" What? ", Trowa asked as he opened his other eye and then blinked.  
  
Katherine smiled and shook her head, " Nothing. It's just that you shouldn't be trying to sleep. Quartre's on his way home now. If he catches you.... ", she was cut off as Trowa lifted a hand in the air.  
  
" He's not going to do anything... ", he assured her.  
  
Katherine frowned deeply, " How do you know? "  
  
Trowa shrugged and then stood up, " I don't....that's the thing. "  
  
" Whatever, Trowa. Heero just called.... ", Katherine informed him.  
  
" Oh? What'd he have to say? "  
  
" Nothing that was meant for my ears, I'm sure. Only that you should call him back as soon as you're free to talk.... "  
  
Trowa nodded, " Where'd he call from? home? "  
  
Katherine shrugged and then scratched her chin as she tried to remember, " Y...yes. I believe so. The number's on the call display.... "  
  
" Alright.... "  
  
Katherine looked at Trowa and then turned to leave the room. Trowa frowned, " Katherine? Is something wrong? "  
  
Katherine stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, " Not really, Trowa. Just some personal stuff... "  
  
Trowa nodded, " Don't be afraid to talk to me...don't be afraid to ask for help. "  
  
Katherine flashed him a reasssuring smile and then left the room and Trowa. Trowa smiled to himself and then lifted his arms up into the air as he stretched lazily. He was about to let his arms drop to his sides when a loud, shrill scream quickly sounded thorughout the Winner residence and then ended abruptly in a strangled, choking sound.  
  
Trowa ran from the room, down the hall and came to a halt at the top of the stairs. His green eyes went wide in disbelief, shock, and fear as he spotted Katherine laying half on and half off the bottm step of the long winding set of stairs, her neck twisted around to the left at an odd angle.....  
  
*************  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft twirled a blue pen around in his fingers as he sat at his large desk with his head resting on a propped elbow. His deep blue eyes were slowly closing and his platinum blonde hair was falling in his face as his head slowly fell forward every now and then.  
  
The door opened slowly and Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft poked her head into the room to find her husband falling asleep at his own desk. A soft smile came onto her face as she silently slipped into the room, closing the door behind her, as she tiptoed her way to the desk.  
  
Milliardo's head suddenly slumped forward and it would've hit the desk, but Noin quickly ran forward to outstretch a hand and cup his chin gently. Milliardo groaned lightly and then gently kissed the pad of Noin's thumb as it gazed his bottom lip softly.  
  
Noin chuckled and then purposely slid her hand from under his chin to gently slap his cheek as his chin connected with the top of the wooden desk with a loud SMACK!! Noin stiffled a giggle and backed away from the desk hugging her arms to her stomach.  
  
Milliardo's eyes snapped open and his head flew back to connect with the plush seat as he brought his hands up to his chin, his blue eyes wide and full of shock and pain. A stiffled giggled made him blink and he brought his gaze to rest on his wife who was now doubled over, trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Milliardo narrowed his eyes and then opened his mouth to wiggle the jaw from side to side, checking if it was broken, " That, my darling wife, was not funny. ", Milliardo muttered as he grimaced against the pain that shot from his teeth to the back of his neck.  
  
Noin lifted her face and she looked into Milliardo's eyes, suddenly bursting into fresh peals of laughter as she walked over to the desk and rested a hand on the top, " It's not my fault you were sleeping at your job. You deserved that harsh awakening.... "  
  
Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, " Hey! Don't go blaming me. It's not my fault either....it was mostly your idea.... "  
  
Noin leaned down and over the top of the desk, her low-cut shirt revealing the tops of her creamy breasts. Milliardo looked into her eyes and then brought his gaze down to the opening. He swallowed and Noin smirked, " Now, now, now. I'm sure it was worth it.....wouldn't you agree? "  
  
" Huh? Oh...yeah.... ", Milliardo replied absentmindedly as he brought his gaze up to meet hers.  
  
Noin sighed lightly and then stood up. She walked over to the window and looked outside. Milliardo frowned and cocked his head to the side as he studied her figure, " What's wrong? Something bothering you? "  
  
Noin shook her head, " No....I'm just not feeling well.... "  
  
Milliardo snorted lightly and muttered, " Tch! If you're not feeling so well, then why are you playing harsh jokes on your husband? "  
  
Noin spun around to face him, her dark eyes reflecting pain and anger, " It's not that....it's something else. "  
  
" Like what? "  
  
Noin shook her head again and then took a step towards the desk, stumbling, but then regaining her balance again. Milliardo was about to jump out of his chair, " Are you sure you're alright? Would you like me to walk you to the bedroom...you look p-pale.... "  
  
Noin took another step towards him and stumbled again, " N-no. I'm fine. "  
  
Milliardo shook his head, " I don't believe you, Noin.... "  
  
Noin nodded and slowly turned to make her way to the door, " Y-yeah...you're right. I'm going to lay down, after I get rid o-of the pain in m-my leffffff...... ", her voice ended in a whisper that was barely audible as pain consumed her completely and she pitched back.  
  
Milliardo shoved his chair back, jumped up, placed a hand on the top of the desk and jumped over, knocking down a couple of things in the process. He ran towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Noin's head came to rest against his shoulder as her entire body sagged into him, slowly sliding to the ground.  
  
Milliardo shifted her to the side and slipped an arm underneath her knees, scooping her up into his arms. He looked down into her face and watched as her soft features were contorted in a mask of extreme pain. Milliardo rushed from the room to run down the hall, and kick open the door to their bedroom.  
  
He rushed over to the bed and gently setted her down. Noin's head rolled to the side and a small river of crimson trickled from the corner of her blue lips. Her ashen skin went paler, almost to a deathly white as she went still. Milliardo blinked a coupld of times and then shook his head not wanting to believe that any of this was true.  
  
A maid with light brown hair stood in the doorway with her hands wringing her stark white apron tightly, " Sir....an ambulance is on it's way.... ", she murmured softly as she bowed slightly.  
  
Milliardo whirled around to face her and nodded his thanks as he quickly turned his attention back to his wife. He reached over and began to perform CPR on her, praying that she'd respond and come back to him as the servants began to gather around in the room behind him.....  
  
*******  
  
" Yes. I understand....I'll have it to you in two minutes. Alright? alright....see you in two minutes.... ", Relena Peacecraft replied happily into the phone as she hung it up and quickly picked up the parcel sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
Relena hummed quietly to herself as she rode the elevator down to the main level of the building she was working in. She stepped out into the sunny sidewalk and slowly made her way down it, passing some people by. Relena's mind wasn't quite on where she was walking, where she was going. It was on other things, like what Heero had done yesturday at the dinner table with Keiko.  
  
Relena was crossing the street and she closed her blue eyes as she walked slowly, not even hearing the loud honks from the five ton semi trailer that was heading her way at full speed. The driver honked and honked, even stuck his head out the window and hollered at her, but nothing was getting into her.  
  
The driver slammed down onto the brakes with every ounce of strenght that he possesed. The tires strained against the brakes and a loud screeching wail was heard all down the street and through the back alleys. Something in the back of Relena's mind poked at her, telling her to open her eyes.  
  
Relena's eyes finally snapped open and she found herself standing in the middle of the road, frozen, paralyzed with fear to the pavement. Everyone was shouting at her to move out of the way, but she couldn't do it. She was numb all over with fear. The truck inched it's way over every milli-second and Relena swallowed thickly.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to pray silently and outloud. When she opened her eyes again, she watched as the front of the huge semi was right in front of her. A familiar voice, deep, rich, and full of fear shouted out to her from the side and the parcel in her hands fell to the ground.  
  
Everything went in slow motion for the next second as a loud explosion rumbled the ground underneath her. Something lean and hard slammed into her, arms encircled her from the side as she was thrown back, everything going white and then suddenly fading off abruptly in darkness.  
  
Voices. She could still hear the voices that were all around her, asking her if she was alright, asking if the cut along the side of her face hurt, asking if she could move, everything. Relena groaned lightly, shutting out the voices and then immense pain that caused her entire head and body to throb unbareably, as she fell into the dakrness with gradtitude.....  
  
  
(A/N** : Please....bear with me for just awhile....*begs*...please? *shurgs* meh! Fine....umm, I know this chapter was too confusing for you....don't be afraid to admit it.....lately all my stories are confusing to people....*frowns* But I apologize again for it being so short and confusing...please leave me a review.....ciao!!)  



	2. It's not all over yet....

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing....*sobs and whispers*.....I'm soooo sorry Heero, Duo, Trowa!!! ///_^  
Dedication: To all who love me and to all I love......  
  
  
~**~Chapter 2~**~  
  
~*~It's not all over yet....~*~  
  
  
Heero Yuy cursed loudly as he quickly scrambled to flip the injured Relena onto her back so he could peer down into her face. What he saw shocked him more then the explosion that still rang in his ears. Relena's face was a serious of cuts and bruises, including the long cut that ran from her hairline to the bottom of her jaw on the right side of her face.  
  
Blood trickled from every single cut on her face and mingled with the rain that suddenly started to downpour on them. People crowded around and watched as Heero brushed her bangs from her forehead and then smoothed away from strands of the long dark honey hair that fell over her eyes.  
  
She was cold. As cold as ice in his arms and Heero swallowed not wanting to believe anything negative. She was going to live! She wasn't going to leave him. She couldn't. He wouldn't allow it to happen, no matter what the costs were.  
  
" Heero! ", a light voice called from the back of the crowd that had begun to form around him and Relena.  
  
Heero's head shot up and his eyes met with Quartre Raberba Winner's. Heero blinked and watched him as he pushed his way to them. Quartre stopped dead in his tracks as he laid his aqua eyes on Relena's body in Heero's arms.  
  
" W-what happened? ", Quartre asked in a trembling voice as he rushed over and kneeled down beside him.  
  
Heero shook his head and then swallowed, " I...there was a big truck that was speeding down the street and Relena was walking along, when suddenly she stopped in the middle of the road for no apparent reason. I cried out her name, but she wasn't listening to me, it was like her mind was somewhere else, then on what was happening.  
The truck tried to stop, but it couldn't and then instead of standing with the gathering crowd, shouting out her name, I ran out and grabbed her, throwing her down to the ground with me, but she was carrying a parcel, and she dropped it before I grabbed her. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded, throwing me and her back a few good feet. And now, here we are.... ", he explained.  
  
Quartre scratched his chin and then shook his head sadly as he looked down at the long gash on the side of her cheek. Heero looked at him and then brought his attention to Relena's face. Sirens wailed in the background and Quartre smiled lightly.  
  
" Let's hope they're not too late, huh? ", Quartre replied lightly.  
  
Heero swallowed again and nodded absentmindedly. In his mind he was watching her at the dinner table from yesturday, laughing and smiling. But here she was....half dying in his arms.....and there was not a damned thing he could do about it until she was rushed to the hospital.....  
  
*************  
  
The moon was just coming out as the sun was setting to the West. Wufei Chang (Hope I didn't spell it wrong...I have a habit of doing that with his name....@.@) scratched the back of his neck and reached out to switch on the radio, since it was so quiet in the car. Sally Po chuckled lightly and looked over at Wufei.  
  
" What's wrong? You haven't said a word at all today...except for when we got up.... ", Sally asked him lightly.  
  
Wufei glanced over at her and then shrugged as he brought his attention back to the road, switching on the headlights so he could see the road in front of him, " I don't know. There's something not right about this day.....and I still can't figure it out. "  
  
Sally frowned and then rolled her blue eyes as she turned her head and looked out at the passing people and passing buildings, " Wufei....why do you have to be so...so....I don't know....confusing at times.... "  
  
Wufei lifted a dark brow and then sighed heavily, " Well....for one, Trowa hasn't called me today to talk my ear off about the Colonies, two, Heero hasn't called to explain the next missions, and three, I haven't heard a single thing from that damned priest.... "  
  
" You mean Duo? "  
  
Wufei nodded, " Yes....he usually calls to ask me if I want to hang out with for the day.... "  
  
Sally chuckled, " I know...I know, Wufei. What do you think's happenend? "  
  
Wufei shrugged lightly and then turned the steering wheel to the right, " I don't know. I don't want to have to think about that now....not with Nobuo out on the loose..... "  
  
" You're right. Where are we going again? ", Sally asked, slightly confused by her surroundings.  
  
Wufei snorted, " You're telling me you don't remember? "  
  
Sally frowned and shot him a look, " No....I don't actually.... "  
  
Wufei grinned, " We're going somewhere special....somewhere you'll like to be in a time like this..... ", he replied as he glanced down at her bulging stomach.  
  
Sally threw her head back and laughed lightly, " I get where you're going at.... "  
  
Wufei smiled lightly and reached out to hold her hand in his gently. Sally gave it a small squeeze and he returned it by lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. Sally sighed and then rubbed her other hand over her stomach. Wufei frowned suddenly and let go of her hand to place it on the steering wheel.  
  
They were driving down a highway that had a tall brick wall on one side and a thick, large forest on the other side. Sally looked around and then looked over at Wufei's troubled expression. She sighed heavily and shook her head as she looked back out the window.  
  
Wufei blinked and then looked around, " This isn't right..... ", he muttered under his breath as he pushed down a little more on the gas pedal.  
  
" What isn't? ", Sally asked.  
  
Wufei ignored her. He kept his eyes on the road ahead, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Sally turned fully to look at him, " You didn't answer me, Wufei. What's not right? ", she asked again.  
  
" Huh? Oh.....just the curve up ahead.... ", Wufei replied as he nodded towards the curve in the road up ahead.  
  
Sally looked and then cocked her head to the side, " You're right.... ", she mumbled lightly, not taking her eyes from the curve.  
  
The wall and forest curved with the road. A few feet ahead, something jumped out onto the road and stood there, looking at the two of them. The dark eyes sliding closer together into slits as the headlights hit it. Sally gasped and pointed to the deer.  
  
" Wufei! Deer!! ", Sally cried in alarm.  
  
Wufei nodded and slammed his foot down onto the brakes, " I know! I know....why isn't it working? ", he mumbled to himself.  
  
Sally's head swung in his direction, her eyes wide in fright, " W-what are you talking about? What's not working? "  
  
Wufei shook his head and then slammed both of his feet down onto the brake pedal. Nothing happened, only a hissing sound was heard over the music. Wufei swiftly wrenched the steering wheel to the left. A loud horn blared to life, as a set of large, bright headlights hit Wufei and Sally.  
  
Sally shook her head and tightened the seat belt that hugged her waist and chest. The deer in the middle of the road had no choice but to stand there. If it ran left, it would be hit full force by the large semi that was heading it's way and if it went right, it would be hit instantly by Wufei's car, for the wall was blocking all means of escape.  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth as he wrentched the steering wheel back to the right, causing the car to drive head on into the path of the semi. The horn blared and blared, as did Sally's cries and pleas for him to stop, but Wufei ignored them all. He wrentched the steering wheel to the right just as the deer ran across the road to the other side.  
  
The car slammed into the deer and the deer slammed into windshield, smashing it and causing a rainfall of glass to shower Wufei and Sally. Sally and Wufei both lifted their arms up to sheild their faces. Wufei kept slamming his foot down on the brake pedal....even as they hit the semi head on.....  
  
*************  
  
Heero growled under his breath as the nurse applied some rubbing alcohol to the cuts and bruises that decorated his face and his bare upper torso. He closed his eyes against the pain and Relena's blood covered face came into his mind in an instant.  
  
Heero's blue eyes snapped open and he looked at the nurse, " Where is she? ", he demanded.  
  
Someone stepped into the room and then cleared it's throat. Heero and then nurse both looked at the young doctor who still wore his blood smeared smok. The doctor with short red hair and green eyes looked at Heero and then at the nurse. He nodded to her and she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
" How is she? ", Heero demanded gruffly.  
  
The doctor sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair, making some of it stand on edge, " She's not doing so well, I'm afraid to say.... "  
  
Heero stared at him and felt his heart stop, " W-what do you mean? "  
  
The doctor held out his hands, " She's in critical condition. It was a good thing you got her here in time or else she would've died on the spot.... "  
  
" I asked, what do you mean....as in, will she live.... "  
  
The doctor got a look of doubt in his green eyes and he looked down at the ground, " I'm afraid that there might not be anything that we can do for her, except for making her feel comfortable... ", he replied softly.  
  
Heero closed his eyes against the pain of his wounds and against the pain of losing the woman who he could ever love, " A-are you saying that she's to die....s-soon? "  
  
The doctor looked up at him and shrugged lightly, " I don't know. It's hard to tell. We did, however stop all the internal bleeding. But she has a few broken ribs, and a bruised lung. "  
  
" And what about the gash on the side of her face? "  
  
The doctor shook his head sadly, " I'm sorry about that too. But you can talk to her about plastic surgery....if that helps some.... "  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, " Anything else that's serious? "  
  
The doctor shook his head and removed the smok, " No....unless you count the broken arm and spranged ankle, she's fine..... "  
  
Heero cocked his head to the side and looked at the doctor, " Why is it that you have doubt in your eyes? Is there something that you're hiding from me? "  
  
The doctor looked suddenly guilty and he slowly nodded, " Yes....she had a miscarriage..... "  
  
Heero blinked hard, " E-excuse me? "  
  
" Yeah....she had a miscarriage.... "  
  
" How so? "  
  
The doctor shrugged, " I don't know...I guess it happened as the bomb went off....from all the stress in her life... "  
  
" Stress?! ", Heero echoed.  
  
" Yes....unless there is no stress. Perhaps I'm mistaken..... "  
  
Heero blinked again, completely taken aback by hearing about the miscarriage, " Are you sure it was a miscarriage and not just some.....extreme loss of blood from her wounds? "  
  
" I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy......but it was a miscarriage..... "  
  
Heero groaned loudly and then jumped down from the table he was sitting on to brush past the doctor and head for the door. The doctor grabbed his arm and slowly shook his head, " Where are you going? "  
  
Heero snorted and wrenched his arm free, " To see my girlfriend! ", he spat.  
  
The doctor let his hand drop from Heero's arm and he sighed heavily, " She's in room one ninteen..... "  
  
Heero nodded his thanks and then ran down the hall shirtless, not caring for the people who stared at him in surprise as he ran. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Relena. He looked at the doors as he ran past them.  
  
' one sixteen, one seventeen, one eighteen....ah, one nineteen.... ', Heero thought as he stopped in front of the door.  
  
Heero looked into the window and realized that she was alone. He opened the door silently and slipped into the room, making sure it was closed behind him. Heero walked over to the bed and drank in the poor site of the Queen of the World, laying in a hospital bed, her body now scarred for life.  
  
He sat down on a chair beside the bed and reached out to grasp her small hand in his large one. Heero brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek against the warm palm. He had almost lost her, but the doctor said that he might lose her anyway.  
  
Relena sucked in a sharp breath and then let it out as a light groan as she continued to rest, not knowing that Heero was by her side, watching over her. Heero sighed heavily and then moved the chair closer to the bed. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, grimacing slightly as he bruised back hit the back of the metal chair.  
  
Heero grasped Relena's hand in his as he slowly drifted off into a light sleep, the streaming video like memory of him running towards her to throw her out of the path of the semi trailer playing in his mind till he was consumed by darkness and nightmares.....  
  
*********  
  
Quartre Raberba Winner's heart caught in his throat as he watched Trowa run from the Winner residence, following a stretcher closely. Rashid and Quartre both jumped out of the limousine and ran towards the ambulance. Quartre looked at Trowa's distraught expression and felt his heart ache slightly.  
  
" W-what happened? ", Quartre asked, a tremble passing through his voice.  
  
Trowa looked at Quartre and he looked like he was going to cry, " K-katherine fell down the stairs....her neck....twisted.... ", he couldn't finish.  
  
Quartre reached out and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder, " Hey....s-she's going to be alright, Trowa.... "  
  
Trowa sighed heavily and shook his head, " They said she may be paralyzed for the rest of her life, Quartre.... "  
  
Quartre blinked and then swallowed thickly as he directed his gaze to the ground. Trowa watched as the ambulance pulled away and sped down the road towards the hospital. Trowa spun around and ran towards the waiting limousine.  
  
Rashid gently smacked Quartre in the arm and he looked up at the older man, " Yes...we should go with him.... "  
  
Rashid nodded, " Yes, Master Quartre.... "  
  
Quartre nodded and then followed Trowa to the limousine, followed himself by Rashid. Trowa jumped into the limo and then waited impatiently for the other two men. Once they were in the limo, Quartre gave the orders to hurry them to the nearest hospital......  
  
*******  
  
Milliardo paced the white tiled linoleum floor of the hospital. He watched as the maid who had called the ambulance sat on one of the orange plastic chairs, wringing her hands tightly in her stark white apron again, her head bowed as tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks. Milliardo walked over to her and placed a gentl hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
" Go back home....you shouldn't wait here. I'll give everyone a call once the doctors tell me what's wrong with her... "  
  
The maid looked up at him and nodded slowly, wiping her eyes with the back of her head, " Thank you, sir.... ", she muttered quietly and politely as she stood up and walked from the waiting room.  
  
Milliardo sighed lightly and then plopped down into one of the orange chairs. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.   
  
" Why'd this have to happen? ", he asked no one in particular.  
  
The doors to the operation room opened and a doctor walked out, blood smear on his left cheek, " I don't know why it happened, Mr. Peacecraft.... "  
  
Milliardo's head shot up and then he jumped up from his chair, " How is she? ", praying not to hear the worst.  
  
The doctor known as Mike looked at Milliardo and then sighed, " Well.....she seems to be in stable condition, after operating on her for the past two hours or so....she had a collapsed lung, her left one to be precise...and internal bleeding in her stomach... "  
  
Milliardo blinked hard, " C-collpased lung? How is that possible? And how did she have internal bleeding in her stomach? "  
  
Mike shrugged lightly, " Maybe it was something she eat before or something...food poisoning can do that to a person, you know... "  
  
Milliardo nodded absentmindedly, " I don't understand it.... "  
  
Mike shook his head, " Neither could we......one more thing too... "  
  
Milliardo looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, " And what's that? "  
  
" You're wife is pregnant and came very close to losing the baby.... ", Mike informed him.  
  
Milliardo blinked, " B-baby? "  
  
Mike nodded and held out a hand, " Congratulations.... "  
  
Milliardo nimbly shook his hand and then raked it through his hair, " I don't believe this....w-what would have happened if I had revived her, only she still had a collasped lung? "  
  
" She would still have died.... "  
  
" Oh....how is she doing now? "  
  
" She should live, trust me, she's going to live.... "  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Thank you..... "  
  
Mike bowed his head slightly, " No thanks is required. I'm just doing my job....saving people's lives.... "  
  
" That's true. When can I see her? "  
  
" In about a couple of minutes...after we take her out of the operating room and put her into a more of a comfortable room.... "  
  
Milliardo nodded and went to go sit down on the orange chairs again. Mike flashed him a reassuring smile before he left, but as Milliardo looked into his eyes, he didn't see what he wanted to see, he saw guilt and doubt. Mike left the room and left Milliardo to think about his wife's condition and how she REALLY was going to be.....  
  
**************  
  
The wail of the sirens were shut off as three paramedics jumped from the back and from the front of the white ambulance. Hilde still sat on the ground crying, entirely blaming herself for this happening. Duo felt his heart catch in his throat as he lifted the lifeless child into his arms.  
  
Keiko's platinum blonde hair hung limply over her deathly pale face. Duo looked down at the closed lids and then closed his own against the thought of the child never opening her eyes to watch the sunrise or the sunset, or even lay her eyes on a boy she might think is cute.  
  
A paramedic named Oni looked at Duo and then at the child, " Are you the father? ", she asked him lightly as she scooped Keiko from Duo's arms.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked at the blonde haired paramedic, and he shook his head, " No....the father is out. "  
  
Oni nodded and then placed Keiko on a stretcher. The rushed her into the ambulance and then sped off towards the hospital, performing CPR on the little girl. Duo nimbly walked over to Hilde, the crowd creating a path for him to walk down.  
  
Hilde's body trembled uncontrolably as it was racked with sobs. Duo knelt down beside her and took her into his strong arms, holding her close, as he pressed his lips to her temple softly. Hilde cried into his shirt as Duo rocked her back and forth slowly, whispering encouraging words in her ear.  
  
" H-hey.....come on, now. It's going to be alright...she's going to live... ", Duo whispered lightly against his hair, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Hilde shook her head and sniffled lightly, " N-no....you didn't watch as the bricks fell on top of her small body, crushing it beneath it's stone....i-i-it was so horrible. I couldn't do anything about it, Duo...it's all my fault...*, she whispered against his chest.  
  
Duo shook his head and stroked her hair lovingly, " Love, you did everything you possibly could manage to do.... "  
  
" W-what was that? "  
  
" You came to me. Asked for help when needed..... "  
  
Hilde's lower lip trembled lightly and she felt Duo softly place his hand underneath her quivering chin. He lifted her face up and looked down into her watery, sad eyes, " It's going to be alright, Hilde, baby....Heero's not going to kill you, so don't worry. He's going to kill me, for not watching his baby..... "  
  
Hilde sniffled and searched his face, " Y-you're sure? "  
  
Duo nodded and lowered his mouth to hers, " Yes....why wouldn't I be? ", he whispered against her mouth before he lowered his lips to hers and calmed her down somewhat with his passionate kiss.  
  
Hilde pulled away and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, she burst into fresh tears, " Kissing me, Duo Maxwell, is not going to cheer me up any.... ", she whispered into the curve of his neck.  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile as he gathered her in his arms and picked her up as he stood up, " Can't you at least give me credit for trying....? ", he asked innocently as he began to make his way towards his car with her in his arms.  
  
Hilde chuckled lightly and then went quiet. Duo sighed heavily and then reached out to open the door with ease. He gently eased Hilde into the passenger side and closed the door as he rushed over to the other side and climbed in. Duo shoved the key into the ignition and started the car, glancing at Hilde from the corner of his eye, as she clicked her seatbelt into place and then brought her legs up to her chest.  
  
She hugged them hard, wishing that the bad feeling would go away and that everything was going to be alright. Hilde closed her eyes and felt more tears slid down her cheeks as Duo pulled away from the sidewalk to rush down the street to the hospital in silence.....  
  
  
(A/N** : Another confusing chapter??? *wants to know*.....I need to know actually....hehe, I'm actually enjoying writing this....hehe....all these "accidents" happening ALL at once, rather......interesting if you ask me.....I hoped you enjoyed and are wanting more, cuz, more is on the way!!! )  



End file.
